Continued changes in computing technologies have provided individuals with additional options for obtaining and validating technical skills and proficiencies. Rather than attending traditional educational institutions and professional training courses, many individual now obtain their technical skills and proficiencies from alternative sources, such as structured or unstructured and asynchronous eLearning programs using distance learning technology, self-study research without any direct supervision, or various alternative technical learning, training, and testing entities. Although such advances in technologies and increasing globalization trends provide many more options for individuals to obtain technical skills and proficiencies, they also present challenges in publishing, verifying, and tracking the sets of technical skills and proficiencies that these individuals have obtained. Many individuals and institutions no longer rely on physical certificates such as diplomas, transcripts, certification statements, and physical licenses, to verify the authenticity of an individual's proficiencies or qualifications. Instead, certain institutions may issue digital credentials (or digital badges) to qualifying individuals, and these digital credential earners may use the digital credentials to certify the skills or qualifications that the earner obtained vis-à-vis the institution.